conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Voidcraft
The Last Years on Earth By the first century before the Sundering of the World, Earth was covered in magic. Humans were cornered into Europe, with the Balkans and the Eastern countries as a bulwark against the invading Orcs from Turkey, the Ogres from beyond the Ural Moutains, the Trolls in Scandanavia and the Ancient Egyptian Pharohs rising the dead and taking Malta and Sardina. Europe was led by the Europa League to defend The Holy Roman Empire, France, Genoa, Venice, Spain, Roma, Hungary, Austria, Portugal, Corsica, Two Scilys, Danemark, Poland-Lithunia and Albion. The Dwarves helped thier human allies by slaying the Ogres. In the Americas, the Light and Dark Elves ruled North and South America, respectifully. They have twarted every colony made by the Europeons. They colonised the jungles of Indo-China, and slew the Gnomes on Jakarta. The Gnomes built primitve robots and siege engines. But in the north pole, and ancient evil awoke. No human or dwarven gun or cannon could stop it. No orcish axe or trollish club. Nor could the brute force of the Ogres, the arrows of the Elves, or the technolgy of the Gnomes. The evil were demons, powered by sin. A war of a hundred years started. All the races were forced to co-operate to survive. Soon the fairies and banshees of Eire joined them. Greek centaurs and saytrs helped keep the lines that had spread through the North. Romanian Vampires and Were-wolves worked to stop it. But they coundn't. They could only flee it. So a collection of the smartest beings from every race came up with a solution. They invented the voidships, massive steel spaceships that could fly for billions of years. They flew off as Earth was swallowed by a Space Maelstrom. The First Age in the Void Voidship III, full of Humans, headed towards Alpha Centuri. They landed on a planet similer to Earth. They named it Hope. They conquered the natives, and then set out to explore the world. They founded Listernine. They soon set up colonies around the system. Then a man in Listernine, named Wilheim Helmsman, became Emperour of Alpha Centuri. He smited the sword, Sparnia, and hoped to rule the galaxy. But Voidship VIII, a rival human empire, conquered the area and made it an Imperial Sector. Whilst humanity prospered, the Ogres were having a down graded society. They butchered each other, and by they year 901FA, they had but less than a thousand indiveuls. They were then conquered by the Orcs of Narperth. The Ogres were bred as slave, using the most stupid of thier race as animals. The Orcs then conquered the Elven world of Pastrus, in the year 1023FA. The Orcesses robbed all the females to use as servents and maids. They robbed the use of the Elven technolgy. They learned off them, and finally understood the purpose of knolage. And for aiding the Orcs, the Elves continued on with thier freedom as a colony. Meanwhile, the Dwaves entered a Golden Age. They took over the Anarius Gigantis Sector, which was full of moutainus planets. They mined and built great stone cities. They killed off half of the goblins in the sector. Category: